The present application relates to the determination of temperature values of one or more components of a variable frequency drive, and more particularly but not exclusively, to the determination of a temperature value of a switching device of the variable frequency drive.
As the use of variable frequency drives to control electric motors becomes more commonplace, further advances in the design and operation of the same are desired. For example, the temperature of the internal junction of a switching device of a variable frequency drive can be a limiting factor to its operation. Indeed, if the maximum temperature rating of the internal junction of the switching device is exceeded, then damage and/or failure of the variable frequency drive may result. In contrast, the life and reliability of the variable frequency drive may be enhanced by not exceeding the maximum temperature rating of the internal junction of the switching device. Readily knowing the temperature of the internal junction of the switching device can be beneficial for avoidance of exceeding its maximum temperature rating; however, the internal junction temperature of a switching device is not easily measured. In view of the foregoing, there is a demand for further improvements in this area of technology.